


Johnlock oneshots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, John Watson Needs A Hug, LGBTQ Character, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So I've literally just started watching Sherlock last week and fell in love with sherlock and jphn watson so I decided to write another oneshots story so hear we are!I hope you like my first ever try at writing Johnlock!l
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Request Page

Hey this is where you can request things that you would like me to do, please do and I will be happy to write some.

What you can request 

FLUFF 

A little bit of smutt

Preferences 

Scenarios

Kidfics (for example when they meet as kids or something) 

I don't do lemons(just yet) 

Thnak you and I hope you comment bye 


	2. #1 Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary : Sherlock is bored and decides to annoy John and then go and buy chips together. 
> 
> Hope you like it

Summary : Sherlock is bored and decides to annoy John and then go and buy chips together. 

Hope you like it

_____________________________________

Third person pov

"Bored"

"mmhmm"

"Bored"

"yep"

"I'm Bored John"

"I know sherlock"

Sherlock groans in frustration as his slides of the sofa where he was laying upside down on

John huffs loudly from where he was sitting in his chair across from sherlock, he then scrolls through his phone then shows the screen to sherlock

"pick a case then you won't be bored" said John as he smiled slightly at his friend.

"boring John" answered sherlock, as he continued to lay on the dirty floor limbs spread out like a star fish

"Well what do you suppose we do then" yelled John as he threw his hands up annoyed at sherlock

Sherlock then sat up "chips" he said getting up, grabbing his coat leaving John behind.

"hey wait for me sherlock" yelled John as he rushed to catch up with his friend.

They ended up buying chips and eating then on a bench by the river thames watching the sky turn from sky blue to dark grey in minutes 

"this was a good ideas still bored sherlock" said John eating his chips 

"a bit still John" said sherlock earning a chips getting thrown at him from John. 

______________________________________

The end

I hoped you have liked this sorry for it being short, and this is my first Johnlock oneshot

Please don't forget to comment ideas since I probably won't have many

Bye!

Word count : 256


	3. #2 I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi decided to try and write another johnlock oneshot
> 
> Summary : Sherlock and john where already dating (really they where married) but then John went to war and now two/three years later he's back and surprises sherlock along with the yard   
> (Starts in a study of pink)   
> Hope you enjoy

Hi decided to try and write another johnlock oneshot

Summary : Sherlock and john where already dating (really they where married) but then John went to war and now two/three years later he's back and surprises sherlock along with the yard   
(Starts in a study of pink)   
Hope you enjoy 

______________________________________

Third person pov 

Flashback

John and Sherlock are seen hugging each other tightly by the front door of 221B Baker Street neither wanting to let go. 

Both of their cheeks were raw red with tears falling down them, they pull away only for a second to kiss each other sweetly on the lips.

Loud knocking on the door made them stop kissing, John pulled away slowly he then held up his husband of two years ring sherlock realised what he was doing and did the same. 

They then brought them together and smiled lovingly. 

"I'll be back soon" murmured John

"but three years is to long love" said sherlock sadly

"remember I love you sherl" 

Sherlock smiled a bit "I know I love you to John" he said. 

They pulled apart and John grabbed his bags and walked out trying to not glance back, if he did he would of seen his husband slump to the floor sobbing into his arms. 

Time skip (two years)... 

Sherlock has thought of that day everyday for two years that John was gone, he hasn't taken of the necklace that held Johns wedding ring. 

Sherlock was bored but that soon came to an end when he got a text from Destective inspector Greg Lestarde telling him about a case. 

'there's been another suicide, this one has left a note get down to Brixton. Lauriston Gardens' ~ Lestarde 

Sherlock sighed and put the necklace back and stood up straight, wiping away any stray tears. 

He grabbed his favourite trench coat scarf and left the building and calling for a cab as he got outside. 

Time skip... 

He soon made it to Lauriston Gardens, he quickly paid the cabbie and walked to the crime scene as he did he was greeted (not at all politely) but Sargent Sally Donavan. 

SALLY

Hello Freak.

SHERLOCK

I’m here to see Detective Inspector   
Lestrade. 

SALLY

Why?

SHERLOCK

I was invited. 

SALLY

Why?

SHERLOCK

I think he wants me to take a look.

SALLY

Well you know what I think, don’t   
you.

SHERLOCK

Always, Sally. I even know you   
didn’t make it home last night.   
Just looks at him, dead-eyed, used to this. out of place. 

Sally huffed and pulled out her walkie talkie "freaks here bringing him in" he said and lifted the police tape. 

He then walked into the building agnoring Anderson and began to work, as he was deducting the body. 

A police officer came up to Lestarde "there's a man here Sir apparently he wants to talk to sherlock" he said. 

Lestarde looked at him dumbfounded before nodding to sherlock who had looked up at his name. 

Sherlock then sprinted down the stairs quickly 'it's probably mycroft' he thought sourerly he soon made it and walked out of the building. 

But froze at who was there, is was a short man with blonde hair cut military style with a military uniform on with visible bandages round his left shoulder. 

He had a gentle smile on his face as he saw sherlock, sherlock stood there mouth open tears threatening to fall. 

He then sprinted fast towards the man in front not caring if anyone saw him. 

He got to the person and they hugged tightly sherlocks nose buried in the military man's neck shoulder visibly shaking. 

They pulled apart jsut for them to look each other in the eyes, "John" breathed sherlock tears still running down his cheeks. 

"Sherl" said John, they then Kissed passionately they heard several gasps of surprised behind them. 

Sherlock pulled back and took of the ring around his necklace and brought John's hand up and put in on kissing his hand afterwards. 

John did the same, both smiling happily at each other. 

"OK what the bloody hell is happening" yelled a confused Di, John and sherlock turned to face most of the yard. 

"this is my husband John watson-Holmes" announced sherlock John smiled at everyone waving slightly before wincing gripping his injured shoulder. 

Sherlock quickly acted "you got shot" he said gently holding his hand Iver John's. 

John tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace "yep that's why I'm home early Sherl" he said. 

Sherlock then wrapped an arm around john and began walking away from the crime scene, "I'm going now and you won't be seeing me for at least two weeks" called sherlock. 

Lestarde nodded to himself to shocked to do anything else. 

______________________________________

The end 

This is probably the longest oneshot I've ever written so I hoped you have liked it I put a lot of work into it I hoped you have liked it sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. 

Don't forget to comment ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 839


	4. #3 Sherlock And John meet Spock And Dr McCoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that this would be a star trek and sherlock bbc crossover because I have nothing to write

So I decided that this would be a star trek and sherlock bbc crossover because I have nothing to write

______________________________________

First of!

Sherlock meets spock!

Picture this spock and sherlock in a room together (let's say the living room of 221B Baker Street) spock appeared in the Room.

Sherlock thinks he is a client...

Sherlock : *stares at spock*

Spock : *confused raises eyebrow *

Sherlock : *breathes*

Sherlock : your a half vulcan, your mother is married to your father who is a Vulcan. You don't have a good relationship with your father, you were bullied as a child for not being Full vulcan

Spock : *visibly annoyed * *glares at sherlock slightly *

Sherlock : *smirks in triumph *

John meets Dr McCoy!

Picture this Dr McCoy and John in a room together (let's day the living room of 221B Baker Street) Dr McCoy appeared in the Room and they start talking / complaining about sherlock and spock. 

Dr McCoy : so you are sure he isn't a Vulcan? 

John : *nods head* Pretty sure 

John: *shrugs*

John : *thinks then flinches* *draws out word* mmmaayyyybeeee?? 

Dr McCoy : *sighs, shakes head and crosses arm* *draws out word* Riiight 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I literally thought of this during a chemistry lesson I even drew a picture also I got told of for this so I hope you like it! 

Bye! 

Word count : 220


End file.
